The invention relates to an angle drive, especially for driving drives of agricultural implements. The angle drive has a housing and two bevel gears engaging one another and enclosed by the housing. A sealing means is also included.
Such an angle drive is used for driving the circular plate of a hay tedder, e.g. multiple rotary tedder, which circular plate carries the spiked arms. The housing of the angle drive is formed by a portion of the carrying frame of the implement. The portions arranged side by side at a distance from one another. The portions are connected by carrying tubes. A shaft passes through the carrying tubes to drive a plurality of angle drives.
Furthermore, bevel gear angle drives are known where the housing supporting the bevel gears are provided substantially in the form of cuboid-shaped boxes. The disadvantage of such embodiments is that the housing includes a relatively large volume which is filled with lubricating oil. If the volume is partially filled with lubricant oil, situations may arise where the bevel gears are not sufficiently lubricated when the implements are on slopes. A further disadvantage exists in the case of leakages, a relatively large amount of oil may escape.